Near field communication (NFC) circuits are now commonly used for many business applications. For example, NFC tags are attached to products to attempt to prevent theft from businesses, to track product inventory within a business, and to wirelessly communicate information relating to the product to user equipment having a NFC circuit. With the proliferation of NFC circuits, collisions may occur when a user equipment attempts to read one NFC circuit but unintentionally activates other nearby NFC circuits which all transmit overlapping signals that can sufficiently interfere to become unreceivable by the user equipment.